


What Are Words

by Gathering_Stars (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Gathering_Stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The clear sound of joyful laughter filled the air.</p><p>The laughter belonged to a man and a woman, who were both running after one another, laughing all the while.</p><p>The woman was wearing a beautiful white dress, her hair in an elegant updo, crowned by a small tiara with a not-too-long veil. She was glowing with happiness, running away from the man on white flats.</p><p>The man was in a neat suit, the ones usually worn to formal occasions where people dance together. He was smiling, and chasing after the woman, almost catching up to her.</p><p>They both wore shiny rings, a golden band with a diamond on the woman's finger, and a simple golden band on the man's finger.</p><p>Newlyweds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are Words

**Author's Note:**

> Uploaded from my deviantART, Sabielovesfrozen.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Lyrics (in the cover by Jon Schmidt, Peter Hollens and Evynne Hollens) - [www.musixmatch.com/lyrics/The-…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.musixmatch.com/lyrics/The-Piano-Guys-Peter-Hollens-Evynne-Hollens-Jon-Schmidt/What-Are-Words)  
> Song - [www.youtube.com/watch?v=X_J9Uq…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X_J9UqYHcS4)
> 
>  
> 
> Original lyrics of "What Are Words" written and sung by Chris Medina.
> 
>  
> 
> \---

 

The clear sound of joyful laughter filled the air.

The laughter belonged to a man and a woman, who were both running after one another, laughing all the while.

The woman was wearing a beautiful white dress, her hair in an elegant updo, crowned by a small tiara with a not-too-long veil. She was glowing with happiness, running away from the man on white flats.

The man was in a neat suit, the ones usually worn to formal occasions where people dance together. He was smiling, and chasing after the woman, almost catching up to her.

They both wore shiny rings, a golden band with a diamond on the woman's finger, and a simple golden band on the man's finger.

Newlyweds.

__ _Anywhere you are, I am near_  
Anywhere you go, I'll be there   
Anytime you whisper my name, you'll see   
How every single promise I'll keep   
'Cause what kind of woman would I be   
_If I was to leave when you need me most?_

"Mathias! Stop chasing me!" The woman cried out, laughing.

The man named Mathias replied.

"The King of Scandinavia will stop at nothing to get his queen!" 

The two of them continued chasing each other around like children, Mathias occasionally catching up to her.

A few more minutes of chasing later, and the sky had turned orange.   


  


________ suddenly tripped over, and Mathias had caught up to her just in time to catch her in his arms before she fell.

The woman laughed, and brought her gaze up to meet the blue-eyed, blonde-haired Danish man's gaze.

He smiled, and she smiled back.

"Do you really promise that you'll never leave me, _min dronning_?" Mathias asked ______, his gaze never leaving hers.

"I promise, _min konge_." She replied.

"After all, what kind of woman would I be if I was to leave when you need me most?" 

Mathias' smile grew wider, and he said.

"You would still be my woman, _____. I'll love you, no matter what." 

  


She smiled.

"But still, I'll never leave you, and when you whisper my name, you'll see that every single promise I made, I'll keep."

  


They then said in unison,

"Forever."

_What are words_   


If you really don't mean them   
_When you say them?_

_What are words_

_If they're only for good times_

_Then they're done?_

  


A few months later, in their small house in the Danish capital of Copenhagen, the two were arguing.

"Mathias, I don't think I matter that much to you anymore." _______ stated, her eyes showing hurt.

  


Mathias shook his head at her, his spiky hair messier than usual.

  


"You matter as much, if not more than you mattered to me when I first fell for you, _______." He said.

  


"If that's so, then why did you break our promise?" She asked him, her voice's tone showing that she felt betrayed.

  


"I didn't break our promise!" Mathias protested.

  


"Yes you did! We once promised that we wouldn't keep secrets from each other, but here you are, keeping secrets from me!" She argued.

  


"How could you?" She said, her tone sad and betrayed.

  


Mathias looked at her, his expression unreadable.

  


He sighed, and he spoke.

  


"I'm sorry."

  


"I'm sorry, _____. I know I should have told you earlier before someone else did."

  


"Please, forgive me."

  


______ was close to tears before, but when she heard him apologize and admit that he broke one of their precious promises, she broke down into the tears she was trying so hard to hold back.

  


"I'm sorry too, Mathias."

  


"I forgive you."

  


They embraced each other, ______ crying into Mathias' chest as he calmed her down.

  


_ When it's love _

_Yeah, you say them out loud_

_Those words, they never go away_

  
_They live on, even when we're gone_   


Once ______ was calm, and everything was quiet, Mathias suddenly spoke.

  


"I love you, ______." 

  


She smiled, and looked up at him.

  


"I love you too, Mathias."

  


_ And I know an angel was sent,  
Just for me_

  
_And I know I'm meant,_  


_To be where I am_

_And I'm gonna be_

_Standing right beside her tonight_

_And I'm gonna be by your side_

_I would never leave when she needs me most_

  


A few years later, in a hospital in Denmark, _______ was undergoing an operation that was her last thread between death and life.

  


Outside the operating room, an anxious, nervous and worried Mathias was pacing the floor, not caring that it was 2:46 in the morning and that he had work to attend to the next day; his wife mattered to him the most.

  


The doctors had been at work for an hour already, and Mathias was not given any details on his wife's current condition.

  


Soon enough though, a few minutes later, a nurse told him that the operation was successful and that ______ would be brought to her recovery room as soon as she was cleaned up better. The nurse told Mathias to already head to the room ______ would be staying in to recover and wait for her there.

  


Mathias thanked the nurse, got up, and headed to the room.

  


He was smiling as he walked, for he now knew that his _dronning_ was alright, and that she was alive and that he would see her again. 

  


He couldn't wait to tell her those three words that he had told her hundreds of times over the past few years they had spent together.

  


_ What are words _

  
_If you really don't mean them_  


_When you say them?_

_What are words_

_If they're only for good times_

_Then they're done?_

  


A few months after the operation, in their small house in Copenhagen, the couple was dancing.

  


Mathias was singing along horribly to the song, and ______ was laughing at him.

  


She also sang along, and Mathias thought that her voice was angelic.

  


The two twirled across the meadow that spread out at the back of their house, dancing to the song that they danced to on their wedding day a few years ago, the stars twinkling above their heads, the light from the full moon illuminating their dance.

  


______ had undergone an operation a few months ago, but she had already recovered and was doing better than ever.

  


They both were happy as any couple could be, gaily dancing along to the music.

  


_When it's love_

_Yeah, you say them out loud_

_Those words, they never go away_

_They live on, even when we're gone_

  


The two, exhausted from dancing, laid down on the grass and looked up to the sky.

  


Through the silence that had fallen upon the two, _______ suddenly spoke.

  


"I love you, Mathias."

  


Mathias smiled, his blue eyes twinkling.

  


"I love you too, ______."

  


_ Anywhere you are, I am near_

  
_Anywhere you go,_  
 _I'll be there

 _And I'm gonna be here forever more_

 _Every single promise I'll keep_

 _'Cause what kind of man would I be_

 _If I was to leave when you need me most_

_

_____ was getting weaker and weaker each day.

  


She wouldn't tell Mathias that, but Mathias could notice it. 

  


Due to that, on the free days they had, instead of going ice skating when possible, or going to different places in Denmark, _____ and Mathias just stayed home and did fun things together.

  


Most of the things they did ended up in a mess, so they cleaned it up together. But Mathias could see that each time they did this, ______ would tire out easily. 

  


So instead of doing tiring activities, Mathias and ______ just had picnics in the meadow at the back of their house.

  


  


One day that they had this picnic, Mathias noticed that ____ was more tired and weak than usual, and he had to help her to get to their usual picnic spot in the meadow. 

  


They sat down, ate their picnic, laid down, looked at the sky and they talked.

  


They talked and talked, and Mathias had succeeded in making ______ laugh. 

  


He had no idea that those laughs would be her last.

  


The sky turned orange, and just as the sun was setting, they cleaned up and Mathias started helping ______ on the way back to their house.

  


She suggested that they rest for a few moments, and so they did.

  


As they looked up at the sky in silence, _____ suddenly spoke.

  


"I love you, Mathias."

  


Mathias looked at her, and he smiled.

  


"I love you too, ______. Promise you'll never leave me?"

  


She smiled at him, remembering their promise that they made on the night of their wedding day.

  


"I promise."

  


They started back to their house.

  


They were almost there, when ______ suddenly collapsed on the grass, facing upwards towards the sky.

  


Mathias was immediately at her side, his blue eyes looking into her eyes.

  


She smiled at him, and she spoke.

  


"Mathias... thank you for making my life wonderful, and thank you for making each of my days joyful and filled with love. I hope you can forgive me."

  


Mathias shook his head frantically, tearing up.

  


"____, what are you talking about? You have to get up, we're almost at the house! Please don't leave me here, please! I can't do this without you, _____! The King of Scandinavia can't live without his queen!" 

  


______'s smile grew wider, and she looked at him with a gaze of all the love she had left.

  


"Remember... before... you broke a promise? One that we wouldn't keep secrets from each other... Now.... I broke the promise.... and I also broke the promise I made on our wedding day.... The one that I would never leave you...." 

  


She laughed weakly.

 

"I guess we're even know, huh?" 

  


Mathias spoke, tears beginning to fall down his face.

  


"_______, remember what I told you all those years ago when you made that promise to me? I said that...."

"..... you would still be my woman, ______. I'll love you, no matter what. And I still love you. I promise to love you forever."

  


______ smiled at Mathias.

  


"I love you, Mathias."

  


Mathias smiled back at her despite the tears running down his face.

  


"And I love you as well, _____."

  


_______ never looked away from Mathias, and as her smile grew wider, as she drew her last breath, and as she closed her eyes for the last time, she kept her eyes focused on his blue orbs.

  


She died.

  


Mathias saw all this happen, and he couldn't help but cry out.

  


He cried, and he cried, but he knew that no matter how much tears he would shed, nothing could bring back his precious _____.

  


He embraced her for the last time as he said,

  


"_____, you were my angel. And so, in my heart...."

  


  
"I'm forever keeping my angel close."

  


  
__ _I'm forever keeping my angel close_   


  


**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm alive! It's a miracle!
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Sorry, school is being really mean to me and I'm being sucked into a fandom unwillingly.
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
>  ~~no it is not undertale how did you find out~~   
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> I've recently started listening to songs from this Youtube channel called "ThePianoGuys". If you have heard of them, great! If you haven't, then I suggest that you start listening to their awesome songs.
> 
> I listened to this song from their collection, and I immediately fell in love with it. I just had to make a fanfic.
> 
> So, here it is.
> 
> I also made this for the February Writing Contest of [](http://the-hetalia-hangout.deviantart.com/)
> 
> I hope it makes up for a lot of things I didn't post.
> 
> If I can't post something on Valentine's Day, then this will probably make up for that.
> 
> I really hope you people like it!
> 
>   
> 
> 
> I take in requests, but I still have to finish a series and I have two requests to finish, so I'll take a bit long.
> 
> I'll be offline more and more since our graduation day is nearing.
> 
> I'm really sorry! But summer is almost here, so I'll be online during summer.
> 
>  
> 
> **|| STORY BEHIND THE SONG ||**
> 
>  
> 
> The song is very touching in itself, and to make this fic even sadder, the original artist, Chris Medina, wrote the song for his fiance who had an accident and got brain damage. ~~you're welcome~~  
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> ThePianoGuys made a piano cover with the amazing vocals of Peter Hollens and Evynne Hollens. It is absolutely stunning. 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> They changed some of the lyrics for Evynne to be able to have a solo singing part, but that makes it even more beautiful.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> What I wanted to tell in this story is that we should all cherish our loved ones. 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Time is gold, and we don't know what could happen.
> 
> The people we love can disappear in a second, so we have to cherish our time with them.
> 
> I hope you didn't cry too much.
> 
>  
> 
> **|| Translations ||**  
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> min dronning - my queen  
> min konge - my king  
> dronning - queen
> 
>  
> 
> ~~please appreciate my hard work on this fic~~  
>  i wrote this in stash writer and the codes messed up so i had to fix it a lot of times
> 
>  
> 
> This is dedicated to [](http://qbatgirlq.deviantart.com/), who allowed me to use her wonderful drawing of Denmark for my fic, and for my friend Iana (a friend of [](http://321idk.deviantart.com/)), who loves Denmark with all her soul ~~and says she's married to him~~.
> 
>  
> 
> Hetalia (c) [](http://himaruyaplz.deviantart.com/)   
> Story (c) [](http://sabielovesfrozen.deviantart.com/)  
> Picture (c) [](http://qbatgirlq.deviantart.com/)  
> You (c) Denmark 


End file.
